deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ai Enma (Jigoku Shoujo) vs Slender Man
Ai Enma, the girl who rose from the dead to avenge her sacrifice, only to be forced into the service of hell itself. VS The Slender Man, the mysterious humanoid entity that stalks and kills its victims without remorse or conscience =Combatants and Abilities= Ai Enma Ai Enma was girl a born in a village in Feudal Japan, unfortunately, she was chosen as a blood sacrifice made every seven years. Ai's parents and boy named Sentarou Shibata hid her away for seven years, but in the end, they were caught, and Shibata was forced to bury Ai and her parents alive as part of the sacrifice. Ai viewed this as a betrayal, and rose from the dead and engulfed the village in flames. After committing this act, she was told by a spider that was actually the "God of Hell" in disguise that her loved ones would wander in darkness for an eternity, unless she worked for him. For the next 400 years, Ai worked carrying out people's revenges... in exchange for their soul. Charging Fireball Ai Enma has shown herself capable of firing a charging ball of energy that impacts explosively, destroying a structure the size of a small house and setting fire to the remains. "Dark Energy Attacks" Ai is capable of firing black balls of energy that seem to be able to home in on the target and explode on impact with the victim. A normal human is capable of dodging these attacks, however, Ai can fire these attacks in rapid succession. Illusions Ai can create elaborate illusions generally based off the subconcious of the victims and the "crimes" Ai was sent to avenge. These hallucinations can include skeletal attackers, which, while they are a animated, can easily be dismantled into a pile of bones- in the series, one is decapitated with a kitchen knife. Instant Death Attack Ai is capable of inducing instant death with an attacks where seems to fire the flowers on her kimono off in a sort of beam. However, she seems to only be able to do this to the victim she was sent to kill, however, to make this match fair, she will be to use this attack on the Slender Man, however, it will not kill instantly, only cause severe damage. Teleportation Ai is capable of teleporting at will, often using it to sneak up on her victims. She also uses it to observe her victims and potential clients. Limited Invulnerability Ai appears to have a considerable immunity to physical damage and pain. When she was tortured by psychic known as Gil De L'Enfer, being telekinetically thrown around, crucified, and set on fire, Ai shows no sign of even feeling pain. Ai can, however, seemingly be "killed" by physical means, or at least have her body destroyed, as happened at the end of the second season when she was clubbed to death by an angry mob armed with shovels. Ai later, however, managed to resurrect herself, however, for the purposes of this match, killing Ai, even temporarily will secure Slender Man a victory. The Slender Man The Slender Man is the mysterious antagonist of The Slender Man Mythos. The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos. Teleportation The Slender Man's signature ability, sometimes known as "Slender walking" is its ability to teleport and even travel through time (though for the purposes of this match, it will not be able to time travel, as that would make this fight unfair). The Slenderman will be able to teleport as it does in the mythos, often stalking its victim by teleporting every few feet. Mind Control In order to make this match fair, the Slender Man's mind control will be somewhat limited, i.e. he can't just make Ai commit suicide or simply allow herself to be attacked without resistance. However, it will be able to cause delusions and hallucinations every bit as elaborate as Ai's Shapeshifting The Slender Man is capable of shape shifting, camouflaging itself, changing in height from six to up to fifteen feet in height. It is also capable of growing extra limbs, most notably sprouting tentacles out of its back, which it can use to attack. Disease The Slender Man is capable of causing disease in its victims. For the purpose of this match, it will be capable of infecting Ai with various diseases including insomnia, paranoia, and fits of coughing that, while unlikely to be directly fatal could be weaken her, however, they will not be as debilitating as the would be to a normal human, as Ai is obviously no normal human. Attacks At least based on the indie game "Slender", the Slender Man seems capable of killing on contact, however, it is not clear if this is simply representative of his/its superhuman strength allowing it to easily kill a human with its bare hands. For the purposes of this match, the Slender Man's melee attacks will be so powerful that they will severely harm Ai, but not kill her instantly. =Battle= Ai Enma walked alone through a dark forest. Suddenly, she thought she sensed something move behind her. Ai Enma turned around to face a mysterious figure, a tall "man" about 6-7 feet tall with white "skin" and no face, wearing a suit and tie. Ai Enma faced the Slender Man, and, sensing it was a threat, charged up a glowing blue ball of energy. The Slender Man just stood there as she charged the attack. Ai released the ball of energy, sending it flying towards the Slender Man. The second before the fireball hit, the Slender Man disappeared, the fireball continuing between several trees, and hitting a brick public restroom a clearing ahead, blowing up half of the structure and setting fire to the remains. Suddenly, Ai heard a sound like radio static fill her ears, drowning out all other sounds, as her vision was covered by TV static. Ai felt a hand seize her around the neck and lift her off the ground as she tried to cough, feeling a sudden sickness come on, but couldn't because of the hand around her neck. Thinking quickly, Ai fired off several blasts of "dark energy" from her hand, only of them striking the Slender Man at point blank range and blowing him several feet away. Ai then teleported a short distance, to the clearing near the now-destroyed restroom. She had an idea... The Slender Man got up and spotted Ai in the clearing. He teleported into the middle of the clearing, about six feet behind Ai. Suddenly, Ai Enma turned to face the Slender Man, charging an energy blast. It was then that the Slender Man realized that it was surrounded by a dozen "Ais", all of them charging energy blasts. The Slender Man spawned several tentacles from his back, swing them around wildly at the "Ais", but the attack went through all of them without any effect. From behind the Slender Man, a voice said "Ippen Shindemiru?". Suddenly, the flowers on the real Ai's (who was hidden in the woods) kimono flew off at the Slender Man, hitting him before he could react, blowing away his tentacles. The Slender Man and Ai were both shocked. That attack has never failed to kill Ai's target. Yet the Slender Man still lived, though it obviously had caused considerable damage. Likewise, the Slender Man realized he was not dealing with any ordinary adversary. Ai's attack, while not fatal, had actually managed to injure him. The Slender Man seemed to just stand there as Ai prepared a second attack, when suddenly, dozens of "Slender Men" surrounded Ai. There was also one very consipicuous Slender Man near the ruins of the restroom building. The Slender Man was clearly using her own trick against her. "Did he really think she would be so easily fooled?" Ai took aim at the Slender Man that was not surrounding her, believing him to be real one and once again launched a beam from flowers on her kimono. Ai's instant death attack, however, did not effect the Slender Man in the clear, it simply passed through him... "What...?", Ai thought... "but if that one is a fake..." As this thought crossed her mind, Ai felt her vision and hearing obscured by static, and broke down into a coughing fit as the real Slender Man seized her form being and snapped her neck, killing her instantly. The Slender Man tossed Ai's lifeless body aside and teleported away. WINNER: Slender Man Expert's Opinion While Ai had more ranged attacks, the experts determined that they would be of little use against the Slender Man, who could simply teleport away from anything she threw at him. It was also determined that the Slender Man's static and disease causing abilities would reduce Ai's combat effectiveness severely. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts